


Where You Find It

by wordsmisleadinghere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Freeform, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Short One Shot, So very very sorry, Team as Family, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: It was a week after the funeral (a big, gaudy state-sanctioned affair Scott refused to attend) when Wanda found him sitting on the edge of the warehouse roof.





	Where You Find It

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the comic!Wanda quote, “Love is not convenient. Love is not orderly or logical. Love - is where you find it.”
> 
> And I must reiterate, I am so, so sorry.

It was a week after the funeral (a big, gaudy state-sanctioned affair Scott refused to attend) when Wanda found him sitting on the edge of the warehouse roof.

“Mind if I join you?” she called out. He’d made himself scarce in the days since and had spoken even less, mostly grunting and shrugging whenever anyone tried to talk to him. She didn’t think he’d accept and was fully prepared for him not to, but to her surprise, he shook his head while he gestured for her to come up. Instinctively, she kicked off the ground, gliding gracefully up through the air on her energy streams before she landed lightly on the balls of her feet just like Steve had taught her.

Scott’s smile was momentarily bright and childlike and she couldn’t help but return it as she asked, “What is it?”

He shook his head shyly, his gaze falling to his lap, “That’s _so_ cool.”

She chuckled and sat beside him, unsure where to start. “Are you alright?” she eventually asked.

“That’s kind of a loaded question.”

“I suppose so. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he said sincerely. “I get it. I just… don’t know how to answer it. Because I’m not, but I know I could feel even worse.”

“And at times you do, but you never when those moments will creep up on you,” she offered.   

“Yeah. Exactly… so no matter how I answer it, I always,” he stopped, frowned deeply, as if searching for the words, “Feel like I’m lying.”

Wanda nodded, laying a hand over his as silence washed over them. She knew that feeling first hand. Even after all these years the loss of Pietro could be a difficult one to navigate. Sometimes she still had to take it moment by moment.

And now she’d lost the one other person who always understood.

She swallowed hard, only to be pulled from her spiraling thoughts as Scott began to speak again.

“Y’know… after I came to the compound, I started coming up here at night sometimes. Just to… get away from all the planning we were all constantly doing. He found me one day and sat beside me. He didn’t say anything. It was nice. Then it became this thing we did. Some nights he’d even be up here before me. Sometimes we’d fall asleep. Others we’d start talking and not stop. I didn’t think we’d…” He let out a long, shaky sigh punctuated by a sniffle. “M’sorry. I shouldn’t unload all this on you.”

“No. It’s okay,” she said with a tender squeeze to his hand. “I understand.”

He smiled at her sadly. “He really missed you.”

It surprised Wanda how such a simple statement could both sting and comfort her. How it could warm her heart while breaking it all over again.

“He told me all these stories about training you. Like how you used to drop him.”

She laughed roughly. “Well, super soldiers are heavy even if you use telekinesis.”

Scott laughed, but it faded quickly from his eyes as he looked way, not really seeing. “He said that’s what you’d say.”

Wanda felt at a loss, her words felt empty. She scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He let her. He sighed heavily as his head came to rest against her shoulder.

“I miss him so much.”

His voice sounded so, so small despite how close they were.

“Me, too, Scott.”

Then his tears started to fall.


End file.
